


有时在夜里我听到他们说话

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Depression, Eren centre, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insane Eren Yeager, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 当艾伦压力过大的时候，会在夜里听见有人对他说话。他希望他们能安静一些。





	有时在夜里我听到他们说话

**Author's Note:**

> 我流爽文，真的是粉。  
> 现pa，严重创后应激障碍＋躁郁症的疯子艾伦，仿佛有一丢丢法尔艾和更加稀少的克鲁艾。

 

它喊在我的声音里，

我全部的血，黑的毒。

我是镜子，阴森可怖，

悍妇从中看见自己。

    

我是尖刀，我是伤口。

我是耳光，我是脸皮。

我是四肢和车轮子，

受刑者和刽子手。

    

我是我心的吸血鬼，

——伟大的被弃者之一，

已被判处大笑不止，

却再不能微笑一回。

    

（波德莱尔《自惩者》）

        

 

    

　　艾伦无声地把拐杖放在地面上，抓着橱柜门慢慢蹲下身来。橱柜里是一些堆积的调料罐。都是些果酱，色拉酱之类的东西。所有瓶子都是塑料的。艾伦伸手在里面翻找起来，小心不碰到瓶子发出声响。他仅仅检查了两三个瓶子，就听见厨房外面有脚步声。小心翼翼的，显然是在刻意掩饰自己的存在，实际掩饰得也不错，但逃不过艾伦的耳朵。艾伦的耳朵听得见十英里外的子弹呼啸。

　　他拿起第五个瓶子时，格莱斯出现在厨房门口。仍然小心翼翼，好像以为艾伦没有注意到他一样。今夜有明亮的月光，从厨房的窗户里投入，照亮艾伦左手扶着的橱柜门板，也把格莱斯的金发照出一种白金色。格莱斯的指背在门沿上轻轻敲击一下，发出一个声响。艾伦让自己的背抖上一抖，让自己迅速转头看向那个方向，就好像他刚刚才注意到格莱斯在这里。 

　　“克鲁格先生？”

　　格莱斯轻轻地、犹疑地出声。格莱斯已经开始紧张了，尽管仍作出一副放松、随意的样子。艾伦使自己不露出任何表情，至少不要露出笑来。他太久没有笑过，如果在这时忍不住笑出声，会使格莱斯更加紧张的。

　　“您在干什么，克鲁格先生？”

　　“我饿了。”艾伦清晰、无辜地回答。月光也照进他自己的眼睛里，那片灰海无比平静。

　　“这层楼的房间到了晚上应该会锁起来的，您……”

　　艾伦耸了耸肩。他把右手抓着的一瓶几乎没开封过的番茄酱换到左手，右手抓起地上的拐杖，慢慢站起来。“很显然他们已经忘记锁我的房门很久了。至少半个月了吧，我猜。我饿的时候，就到这里来拿东西吃。”

　　“半个月？”格莱斯明显惊到了，看艾伦的眼神甚至带了点不可置信。 

　　“是啊。”艾伦用若无其事的口吻回答，“整整半个月我时不时在走廊游荡，也在厨房游荡。你是不是以为我会动厨房里的刀子啊。”

　　“我没有！……呃，那个，只是……”

　　“可真让我伤心，你这么不信任我。”艾伦说，但语气全无伤心之意，甚至有那么几分像一个玩笑。

　　格莱斯赶紧辩解，又露出一点不好意思来。可有一些东西在他的尴尬和不好意思下面慢慢发酵，是一些艾伦不算完全没见过、但始终感到很陌生的情绪：惊喜。格莱斯压抑着他的惊喜，以为艾伦不会察觉。突然间格莱斯仿佛抓到了什么：“您说您半个月以来一直夜游，难道您又开始失眠了？”

　　“有时候我在白天睡觉，有时候我在夜里睡觉。”艾伦说。

　　“您今天是几点睡的？”于是格莱斯问。这是一个狡猾的问题，如果艾伦给出“十点半”之类的回答，格莱斯就会知道他在撒谎。艾伦对格莱斯有印象，格莱斯在这家疗养院工作得不算太久，是个仿佛大学刚毕业几年的青年，却十分细致敏锐。

　　“不记得了。最后一次查房结束，再过一会儿吧。”艾伦娴熟地回答。他满意地看着格莱斯眼睛底下的惊喜重新复苏，慢慢涌上，最后格莱斯甚至都不想再伪装压抑了，对着他笑了一笑。格莱斯在明亮的月光下对艾伦微笑。

　　“您真的……令我吃惊。”他甚至忍不住说出口了。格莱斯的样子像是有什么事瞒着艾伦，而现在他似乎忍不住要对艾伦透露了，至少他是挣扎在那个边际线。艾伦无所谓什么好奇心不好奇心的，眼下他想做的事是把这一瓶番茄酱拿到自己的病房里。但没什么好着急的，当你等一件事等得够久了之后，反而会不介意再在途中浪费一点时间了。于是他对格莱斯说，“法尔科，有一件事我想和你说。”

　　“什么？您要不要坐下来说？”

　　格莱斯从摆成一摞放在旁边的塑料靠背椅中搬出两把，放在餐桌的两个相邻面。艾伦慢慢走过去坐下。格莱斯在另一把椅子上坐下，带着真诚的关切看向艾伦。艾伦把一侧垂落的头发撩到耳后，拧开番茄酱瓶的盖子，用手指沾了一点瓶盖上的酱汁，伸出舌尖舔了舔。格莱斯看着他做这些。这当然不是寻常吃番茄酱的方式，但这种程度的怪癖或是异常，在这里已经微小得不足一提了。

　　“有时在夜里我听到他们说话。”艾伦说，把手以掌心向上的方式放到桌上的一道月光里。指尖被他自己舔得有点泛湿，在月光下显得晶亮。他盯着自己的指尖，仿佛那是什么很有趣的东西。在他的余光里，法尔科眼里的鼓励和欣喜消失了。它们过一会儿会以另一种方式重新出现的，艾伦想。

　　“……谁是‘他们’？”格莱斯问。

　　“就是他们啊，以前和我说话的人，他们。”艾伦回答。

     

　　法尔科·格莱斯知道他面前的这个人叫克鲁格。克鲁格十五岁时被维和军队从一处战火频繁的地区救出。为了救出他，牺牲过一个极为精锐的士兵，也重伤了几人。他原本的姓名和出身已经不可考，“克鲁格”是他在被问及身份时，愿意说的唯一一个词。克鲁格被诊断为患有严重的创后应激障碍和躁郁症，有严重的攻击性、自残倾向和部分失语症症状。他在精神病院接受了整整四年的治疗，医生一度认为他已经不可能恢复，但近一年来他的状态奇迹般地不断转好，四个月前转入了法尔科工作的疗养部。

 

　　“他们，都说些什么呢？”法尔科问。克鲁格的眼睛没有看他，还是盯着自己的指尖。那上面的水渍已经渐渐地变干了。在它完全变干时，克鲁格再次把手指伸到番茄酱瓶的盖子上戳了一点，这次他没有伸出舌头来舔，而是把手指伸到唇舌之间，拿出来的时候又是晶晶亮亮。法尔科耐心地等着。

　　“不知道。但我希望他们能闭嘴。”

　　那么，克鲁格口中的“他们”一定就是那些人了，那些毁了克鲁格的家乡、把他抓到荒郊野岭的基地里去的异国士兵。那些人在一个十几岁少年头脑的海洋边炸毁堤岸，呼唤海啸，最后让那片风景成为了废墟与荒原。法尔科第一次见到克鲁格时，他很安静，安静得与他档案上的病名显得不太匹配：他既不躁狂，也不受惊。也许这是因为他已经好了许多。是啊，他在好起来，这就是最重要的。那片废墟之下正慢慢地有生命重新生长。或许很慢，或许要遭遇很多挫折，但他在好起来，目睹这个过程使法尔科感到难以言喻的欣慰。

　　这时他听见克鲁格又开口。

　　“你知道吗，那些人是因为我死的。换句话说，我杀了他们。”克鲁格说，语气还是若无其事，还轻轻地咂了咂嘴，仿佛在谈论番茄酱的咸淡酸甜。

　　法尔科猜测克鲁格口中的“那些人”指的是前去营救他时死伤的士兵。尽管克鲁格的语气平淡，法尔科却仿佛能感探到被压抑的愧疚和自责。这使得他更加高兴了一点——愧疚是很高级的人类情感，只有恢复到一定程度的心才能感知。尽管他语气平淡，但法尔科能够明白。 

　　“您现在能想到他们，对他们就是慰藉了。不要担心，您在好起来。”法尔科说，觉得自己不够真诚，又急急忙忙加上，“这不是那种对所有人都会说的套话，我是真心的，您在好起来。” 

　　克鲁格抬头看他了。克鲁格有一副十分惊人的相貌，即使是在病中最颓废的时候也显得好看。法尔科第一次见他时，他的振作还没能体现到他的外貌上，于是只留着一头长长的黑色乱发，胡子拉碴也疏于打理，眼窝深陷，右眼里常常布满着红血丝，左眼则用绷带包着。但现在他显得干净有序了许多，左眼的绷带有经常更换，服帖地压着他柔顺了许多的长发。胡子也不再是长短不一的，而是修整过，只在下巴和上唇上方留了一点。这样的打扮更能突出他惊人的五官，此时一双灰色的大猫眼被月光衬托得颜色柔和。这让法尔科心里微微一跳。他想起之前在克鲁格的档案上看到的那些照片。

　　“你真的觉得我在好转吗？”

　　“真的！您看，您已经进步到会寻求帮助了。这是一件好事，非常好的事……不要担心，我们会帮助您，要是不想在夜里听到他们对您说话，就可以不听。您左腿的伤也差不多好了，很快就可以不需要拐杖行走了。而且已经有——”

　　他打住了。他差点说漏嘴了。这不是该由他告诉克鲁格的事，可有时候他忍不住。当你看到一个人像克鲁格这样努力地使自己好转，你自然地会想鼓励他奖励他的。

　　“我在好转。”克鲁格慢慢地，自言自语地重复了一遍。他又举起番茄酱瓶子，但这次没有去尝，只是举着发呆，仿佛在读标签似的。他宽松的长袖衫袖口往下滑一点，露出了一道影影绰绰的疤痕。

　　“我可以看一看您的手臂吗？”在法尔科意识到之前，这句话就脱口而出。克鲁格又抬起眼睛看他，这或许能算作这个寡淡的人流露出的一点惊讶。但克鲁格很快就动作起来了。他把番茄酱瓶子放到桌上，眼睛仍然仿佛发呆仿佛走神一样地盯着瓶子上的标签，同时双手慢慢解起了自己上衣的扣子。这让法尔科又惊了一惊。法尔科没有提出想看他的背和胸腹，因为这种要求显而易见地听起来很奇怪，可他心里确实是想的。而克鲁格洞察了他的想法。

　　他解扣子的手很慢，从上到下，动作显得像在梦游。他有一对好看的锁骨，形状仿佛飞鸟在雾气中展翼。可衣物遮盖下露出的那些皮肤不再是单纯的海岸白砂或石灰岩沙漠。克鲁格的胸口有许多交织着的长条伤痕，都已经结痂脱落，只留下棕色的疤痕。扣子一路往下解开，能看见他紧实的腹部也全是伤疤。有的是长条的直线，有的是弧线甚至圆形。浅的伤疤自然结痂愈合，也有许多深的，还残留着明显的缝合痕迹。克鲁格解完扣子，把上衣整个脱下来，于是便能看到许多尾迹消失在衣服里的伤疤延伸到他的手臂和脊背。明明在被衣服遮盖着的地方毫无异样，这些看不到的地方却几乎找不到多少完好的皮肤，仿佛这具身体是一个画板，被一个暴怒的劣童用画笔肆意抽打。

　　而事实上它承受的也确实是一个少年无声的愤怒。这些伤疤是克鲁格在四年的治疗期里，用各种各样找到的机会和找到的器具，一道一道往自己身上割开的。克鲁格的左眼并不是在战争中受伤的，而是在心理治疗期间，用针自己刺瞎的。

　　即使已经在照片里看过，法尔科仍然忍不住微微打上一个寒战。这千疮百孔的身体沐浴在宁静的月光里，不让他显得可怖，反有一种骇人的美。克鲁格把手臂伸给法尔科：法尔科的要求是要看他的手臂。

　　手臂也好背也好胸腹也好，没有一处伤口是新的了。法尔科捧着那只修长的手臂，忍不住轻轻用指尖摸过其中最深最长的一道疤痕。它像一条妖艳的蛇，一路盘绕着手臂，扭出妖娆的曲线，从大臂一路延伸到手腕，蛇尾在快要露出袖子的长度适时消失。法尔科不知道克鲁格是怎样划出这样的伤痕的：它看起来太美了。圆圈的弧度是完美的，上下都均匀，没有一点胡乱或者手抖的痕迹。他想起看过的档案里记录了克鲁格曾经都使用过什么东西进行自残：小刀，镜子的碎片，针，指甲刀，发夹，拉链，纸张的边沿，开罐器……这么圆润规整的伤口，肯定是用齿轮状开罐器做的了。可法尔科不想问他去确认，这是他不愿意克鲁格想起的回忆。

　　克鲁格仿佛觉得无聊一样，用空着的那只左手又蘸了一点番茄酱。他又换了吃法：慢慢地把番茄酱抹上自己颜色浅淡的下唇，让它鲜艳起来，然后伸出粉红的舌尖，一点点舔掉。

　　法尔科突然就局促起来。他放开克鲁格的手，再次为自己的唐突要求道歉。克鲁格什么都没说，只是又慢慢穿上衣服，遮住浑身的伤痕，仿佛遮住一大片不洁的月光。他的眼睑垂下来一点，似乎又困了一样。等穿好了衣服，克鲁格就把番茄酱瓶子旋上，抓在手里。

　　“我可不可以把这个带回房间？我想在睡觉之前再吃一点。”他声音平静地问。法尔科点头应允，然后说，“您好像很喜欢番茄酱呢。”

　　“算是吧。”克鲁格说，“它的颜色看起来很安静。它让我想到很多东西。”

　　法尔科早已习惯他不着边际的说话风格。他对克鲁格道晚安，但在目送他走上走廊时，法尔科突然觉得自己不能不说了。当你看见一个伤痕累累的人这么努力地在恢复，这么辛苦地想要让自己重新正常起来、快乐起来，你很难不想褒奖他。

　　“克鲁格先生，虽然这还不是百分百确定的事——我们为您找到了角膜的捐赠者。万幸您的左眼结构伤得不算太深。再过几个月，您的眼睛就能复明了！”

 　　克鲁格用那只好的眼睛注视法尔科长达半分钟。他仍然一如既往地面无表情，可法尔科相信，法尔科知道，他正在为这个他能更进一步好转的机会而感到雀跃。

 

　　艾伦关上房间的门，反锁，慢慢地走上几步到了窗前。先前窗帘是拉上的，只有中间留了一道小缝，把房间分割成两块差不多的黑暗。他在黑暗的分界线上站了一会，然后伸手拉开窗帘，让月光进入自己的房间。这么一个美妙的时节，这么一件美好的事情，能有月光参加，他也不会太显孤单。

　　床头柜上的番茄酱有着暗红的颜色。他没有骗格莱斯，这个颜色确实让他感到安静，也让他想起很多东西。要知道，他所熟悉的荒山郊外是一个色觉上很贫乏的地方，漫天灰黄和丑陋的棕色，配着灰色的阴沉的天，黑雾仿佛阴森的蛹，动荡在天空上，犹如他的命运。天上浮动的是死者的哀愁，地上蔓延的是生者的群落。也是灰扑扑，黄乎乎的。人们不断地向着人间疫气的无底黑洞往下。 

　　艾伦坐到床沿，像不久前在格莱斯面前一样，再次伸手缓慢地一颗颗解开自己的扣子。等解完了，脱掉了，低头看看自己的身体。没什么血色的皮肉在月光下恰似那动荡的灰色天空，一道又一道的黄棕色疤痕恰似沙尘、硝烟、没有尽头的疲惫车队辙痕。他只看了一眼就抬头，再次看向那瓶番茄酱。他喜欢那个暗红色，它多么安静。

　　艾伦记得自己身边时刻有人吵吵嚷嚷。噪音让他神经紧绷。有时他们在他看得见的地方吵嚷，有时看不见，有时在夜里他听到人们说话，听到子弹呼啸，听到火焰噼啪，有时他听见炸弹雨落般降临。有时人们把药打进他的身体里，看他在沙地上打滚、挣扎，发出猫被车压断尾巴时的声音。

　　他是从俘虏营中选出的样本之一，供那些人进行活体的禁药实验。

　　噪音让艾伦紧张。只有当暗红色出现的时候，汹涌的时候，铺满一切的时候，噪音会安静下来。那意味着他的某个实验品同伴死了，被解剖了。清晨的黑牛奶，他们在傍晚喝它。他们喝着，喝着，死神是来自邻国的大师。他们在天上掘一座坟墓，睡在那里不拥挤。

    

　　艾伦拿过番茄酱的瓶子，晃了晃。粘稠的液体缓慢地在瓶身中流动。他把右手的食指和中指伸进瓶内，深深插进几乎满瓶的暗红色浓酱，然后用那两根手指夹着一根被暗红色包裹的纹身针，慢慢地，轻柔地，拿出来。一下子艾伦的身体几乎兴奋得要克制不住地扭动。他等这一天太久了。

　　泄漏常常发生在计划之外，从来都是逮住机会就必须立刻做的事，而且即便如此这机会也越来越少。精神病院的那些人越来越聪明，一点机会也不给他了：他找不到独处的时间，也找不到可以使用的工具——连指甲的长度都被严格控制。即便他获准前往疗养院，得到无人监视的房间，他们也记得不给他任何工具。每天都会有人搜他的身，在打扫他的房间时彻查每一个角落，以免他偷偷藏些什么。这些人真的很坏。一边这么做，一边给你提供摆满了刀具的厨房橱柜，简直像在快要干渴而死的人面前展示泉眼一样。多么过分，艾伦只要瞄它们一眼，心里就有千万种奇妙的构思在迸发，欲望也蠢蠢欲动——但是它作为陷阱也太过明显。格莱斯尽可以感到放心，艾伦怎么会去动厨房里的刀子呢，毕竟只要一开那个放刀的橱柜，马上就会触动警报的嘛。 

　　艾伦微微张开嘴，把沾满番茄酱的细针连带着自己的手指一起小心翼翼地含进自己的口腔，用舌头轻柔地托着它们，用嘴唇热情地包裹它们，一点一点含掉番茄酱，让酸甜的味道在口腔中扩散，然后缓缓把手指和恢复了原来银色的纹身针一起抽出。现在都湿漉漉，晶亮亮的，看起来很安静。

　　他本以为自己还要忍耐更久。最坏的结果，他要忍耐到自己“完全正常”，到真正出院那一刻，他做好了这样的心理准备，可是不确定自己不断积攒的压力能不能让自己撑到那一天。幸好人们对他放松警惕得很快。三个月前他在厨房的垃圾桶里找到这根纹身针，简直像天赐的宝贝——哪个清洁工或护工无意中将它带来，又以为只要掩盖在层层的垃圾之下，就能让它在焚化厂中绽放。艾伦找到它时十分平静。他一直都十分平静，平静地清洗了它，平静地找到了藏放它的地方。与它重逢的时间还需要更多等待，但艾伦不在乎。

 

　　一开始他只想扎入四分之一根针的长度，可那不够痛也不够深，直到三分之一时才有一些泄漏该有的舒适感。暗红色血珠开始涌出，艾伦长长地出了一口气，感到自己身体的颜色变得明朗了一些。艾伦记得第一次这么做时也是在一个月光明亮的夜晚，他在夜里听到有声音在他的脑子里说话，旋即从梦中醒来。那就是一个满涨到不想办法泄漏就不行的时候。他的脸上有两道裂口，带咸味的清澈液体不断从中涌出，减轻了部分压力；双腿之间还有一个裂口，不寻常的白色液体从中流出，减轻了一种奇怪的压力。可是不够，他还是满涨着，膨大着，像一个高压气泵，马上就要爆炸了。于是艾伦把台灯罩在墙上敲碎，捡起一片灯罩的玻璃碎片，在自己的腹部划出了第一道额外的裂口。溢出的液体是一种令人感到安静的颜色，同时脸上的裂口也还有液体溢出，裂口下方一点的两个管道里有声音和气流。

　　他停不下来。事实上割开伤口痛死了，可不这么做就不行。即使他哭得快要背过气去，即使手快要拿不住那块玻璃，他还是一笔一笔地往自己的身上画去。他不能停止伤害自己，不然他就会死掉。这么简单的事，就像一加一等于二，就像太阳东升西落一样显而易见，可人们为什么不明白呢！不但不明白，还要制止他，冲进他的房间里夺走他手里的玻璃碎片，医生们夺走他唯一能够拯救自己的方式，艾伦因此对他们发怒。

　　现在艾伦在制造裂口时已经不会哭了。他笑，狡黠地笑，满足得像一只得到了甜饼的猫。他用那根针在自己的皮肉里往下划去，痛觉使他眯起眼睛，把牙齿咬紧了一些，但这个程度还用不着发声。血越流越多，顺着他的胸腹肌肉流到他的腰上，像溪流解冻，从干渴缓慢的一两滴渐渐变成了令人满意的一小股。血滴溅到他的白色长裤上，也溅到床单上。艾伦握着那根针，推着它渐渐改变方向，画出一个歪歪扭扭但也勉强算闭合了的圆，包裹着他的整一片左胸。接着他画出一个较小的圆弧，眯着眼睛缓了一小会，等眩晕感褪下去一点，又低头在自己胸口上找起地方。他把针往一个地方刺进去，再捣两下。那一瞬间的痛让他的呼吸中断，他痛得浑身发抖，但嘴角却忍不住上扬了。

　　艾伦拔出针，低头审视自己的成果。他在自己的左胸上画了一个非常不规整的圆和一个向上张开的圆弧，还有一个深深的点状伤口。这些东西再加上他的左边乳头，构成了一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸。

　　不是很不错吗？就是很不错吧。既然是纹身针，总得画点图案吧；画不规整也不能怪他，用手持握的针毕竟没有开罐器好用。遗憾上一次他没有想到这个主意。如果他还能有幸搞到一个开罐器的话，他要把自己的右胸也画上圆。

　　只是现在这个笑脸在渗血，鲜血一股一股地沿着他在月光下灰白的身体向下流去。看见那暗红的颜色，艾伦伸出手指沾了一点自己的血液放到面前，先嗅了嗅，再伸出一点舌尖点一下，旋即伸出更多，绞着自己的手指包裹着舔掉。不好吃。咸咸的，腥腥的，带有一种令他想起枪和火药的铁味，微微那点甜被压得太深了，反正一点都不好吃。

　　这么想着，艾伦又伸手去够床头柜上的番茄酱。艾伦喜欢番茄。当初在那个地方，他们不给他吃的，只是给他打针来延续生存。有一天负责人带着两个番茄进来，在关他的笼子外面吃了一个。艾伦已经整整一个月没有正常地吃过东西。那个人注意到他的视线，并为此哈哈大笑，鲜艳的红色果实旋转在他手里；那个人把番茄丢到污水沟里，一个艾伦能从栅栏的间隙中伸直手臂拿到的地方。艾伦把番茄肉，番茄籽，番茄皮，番茄蒂，全部都吃光了。

　　番茄酱很好吃，跟血有一点点像，又很不一样的味道。艾伦舔着手指上带了点血味的番茄酱时，想起当他坐在厨房边的餐桌上吃它时，格莱斯看他的目光。格莱斯捧住他的手臂时，有一瞬间艾伦有冲动，想对他坦白这罐番茄酱里藏着什么，想邀请他到这个房间里来看艾伦画画，说不定他还能帮艾伦把这个笑脸画得更圆一点。有一天另一个病人在厨房里想拿艾伦的番茄酱。可那是他的番茄酱，谁都不可以动他的番茄酱。于是艾伦抓住那个人的领子，把他按到墙上，然后一拳打断了对方的鼻子。看护者们给艾伦打镇静剂。看护者们讨论是否应该把艾伦送回监护区。格莱斯这时出来说，躁郁者易怒难道不是自然的吗？别人激了他，于是他生气，真的很不可理喻吗？

　　总是有一些瞬间艾伦会有错觉，以为格莱斯可以理解：格莱斯的话或许可以明白，有的时候恒星会因为自重而坍缩，有的时候人不伤害自己就没法活下去。艾伦在拄着拐杖走出厨房时还没有完全断绝想和格莱斯坦白的念头，那个念头飘飘悠悠地飞在他的脑海里，在一片寂静鼓动的死海上空飘扬。接着格莱斯叫住了他。克鲁格先生！傻小子雀跃着，带着一种把圣诞礼物藏在背后的快乐。克鲁格先生！您要有新的眼睛啦！    

 

　　你要有新的眼睛了，你正在好转，别担心，很快你就会变成正常人的，你不会再听到他们的声音，你会回到我们的队伍中来，你不需要再伤害自己，没有人会再伤害你，你是安全的，我随时愿意给您帮助，您知道吗克鲁格先生，克鲁格先生克鲁格克鲁格克鲁格——

     

　　我可真傻。会对格莱斯抱有幻想可真傻。况且你们根本连名字都搞错了。艾伦摸摸自己绑着绷带的左眼。新的眼睛植进去，再割开的话会感到和原装眼睛被割开时一样的痛吗？他倒是有点想试试。不过今天之后，他们可能不会再给他新眼睛了。有点可惜。割瞎眼睛是制造裂口的行为中最令艾伦感到解压的一次，那时那些没什么用处的清澈泄出液都染成了他喜欢的暗红色，多么好。连同右眼一起刺瞎的冲动一直在那里，可艾伦不是那么容易屈于欲望的人。什么都看不见的话，他可就永远都无法为自己争取下一次泄漏的机会了。

　　艾伦已经把长裤也脱掉，正在右侧的大腿上刺青。过程有一点困难，他胸口的笑脸不断流着血泪，让他进入醉酒般的晕眩中。他像给自己戳邮票孔一样，刺出细细密密的伤口，再一划，把它们串联成血肉模糊的图案。他给自己画一朵小孩简笔画画出来一般的花。大腿画完了接下来是左臂，那里留下的疤痕全是短短的直线，现在就把它们每个在中间画一条垂直的直线，组成一个又一个漂亮的小十字吧。

　　现在一切都宁静极了，时不时盘踞在艾伦脑海里的人声被一种令人感到昏昏欲睡的嗡嗡声代替，美好的白噪音。有这样的声音艾伦总算可以睡个好觉，真可惜，如果他早一点意识到割开自己就可以解决压力就好了。那天在实验帐里，他们把他失去生命体征的身体丢出去，丢到垃圾堆上，那里也是他的实验体朋友们曾经躺过的地方；可艾伦只是休克，并没有真的死亡。即使是在那种休克中压力也不断在他身体里累积，他还是能听到他们对他说话。实在是太吵了，后来，艾伦就被吵醒了。他们的声音混杂在炮火弹声和火焰噼啪中。实在是太吵了，太太太太太吵了。艾伦觉得自己要爆炸了。于是艾伦从尸山上爬起来，走到营地里。一路上没有人阻拦他，平时在守岗的哨兵都不见了。灰暗的天上游荡着黑雾，动荡有如你的命运。

　　艾伦从地上捡起两把丢落的自动手枪，走进那个关他的帐篷。似乎前来攻击营地的那些人还没有到这么深的地方，但他看到了给他番茄的那个负责人：那个人腿部中弹，躲在角落里发抖。他的脸涨红。艾伦走过去，对着他的脑袋开枪。艾伦平静地、不停歇地连续开枪，把所有的子弹都打完了，眼睛都没有眨一下。手枪的后座力震得他手腕发麻，因为没有消音器，那声响也让他本来就嗡嗡作响的脑子更加嗡嗡作响。好一会儿，什么火声、枪声，他都听不见了。接着他在那一大片令他安心的暗红色中坐下来，准备在这温暖的角落睡一觉。嗡嗡的耳鸣隔绝了外界的声音，于是当那个人进入实验帐时艾伦没有第一时间发觉。但幸好他发觉的时候并不算太晚，那个人还没有吵到他——只不过刚刚说了一句话而已。

　　那个人说——艾伦后来回忆起来，其实自己是听到了整句话的，而并非如他一开始所记得的那样，只听懂最后几个词——：“别怕，你已经安全了。我是来搜救你的士兵，我姓克鲁格——”

　　如果克鲁格继续说下去的话，应该是要告诉艾伦他的名字了吧？他叫什么名字呢？艾伦后来时常回想这个问题，但他知道自己永远得不到答案。因为在克鲁格说出自己的名字之前，艾伦就对着帐口举起另一把手枪。别忘了，之前他可是捡了两把枪的呢。艾伦平静地、不停歇地连续开枪，把所有的子弹都打完了，眼睛都没有眨一下。

  

　　艾伦在令人满意的眩晕耳鸣和铺满视野的暗红色中躺下来蜷缩成一团，仿佛回到温暖安全的子宫。他准备睡觉了。不知道他们之后发现他的时候，他还是不是活着的。不过那种事无所谓。现在他发泄光了多余的压力，只觉得浑身舒舒服服的、心里高高兴兴的。今夜不会有人再对他说话。

 

　　阿尔敏说，我们都会死，然后变成科学研究的一部分。

　　米卡莎说，我们都会死，然后被大家遗忘。

　　希斯特利亚说，我死的时候，不要把我葬在墓园，那里只有死人和乌鸦，把我葬在田野里。

　　克鲁格说，你已经安全了，我是来搜救你的士兵。

　　格莱斯说，你会好转的，你很快就要有新的眼睛了。

 

　　嘘，嘘！不要吵闹了。至少今夜，你们谁都不要说话了。

    

  

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 不知怎么就从“写几段自残艾伦吧”变成了这样一个十分丧心病狂的故事，自己读一遍都感觉自己真是好糟糕哦。愿意看完真是非常感谢。（真的是粉，真的是粉.jpg）
> 
>  
> 
> ＊完整的故事背景：  
> 艾伦十四岁时家乡被战争毁灭，本人被抓至难民营，后来又被敌军选中作为医药武器的人体实验受试者，期间目睹同为受试者的他人一个个死去，在巨大的压力和药物共同作用下造成了不可逆的精神失常。克鲁格所在的本国军队攻入敌营的当天，艾伦原定是要被注射致死量的毒药，但因为营地遭到攻击，没有按计划进行，也没人检查他是已经死亡还是休克。克鲁格找到艾伦时，艾伦仍然处于精神错乱和极度受惊的状态，无法辨别来人的善恶，于是对克鲁格开枪射杀了他（即“为了救他而牺牲的精锐士兵”）。对艾伦的心理治疗从来没有起效过，期间艾伦依靠自残发泄压力，并对这种感觉上瘾。找不到自残的机会之后，艾伦故意学习“正常人”的言行，得以降低人们对他的警戒，等待一个能再次泄漏压力的时机。


End file.
